Ibu
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Fic yang diciptakan Merodine V untuk anak-anak diseluruh dunia yang masih beruntung memiliki kesempatan bersama Ibunya. Semoga menginspirasi para readers  Amin . Warning: OOC, typo. RnR please?


Rizuka: Met hari ibu buat seluruh ibu-ibu di Indonesiaaa~! xD

Ame: Ini salah satu fic yang kami ciptakan sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami pada Ibu yang sudah membesarkan kami :)

Ririn: Ririn harap fic ini bisa menginspirasi readers :3

Rizuka: Ok, kita mulai aja ceritanya.

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

"Ibu"

Summary : Fic yang diciptakan Merodine V untuk anak-anak diseluruh dunia yang masih beruntung memiliki kesempatan bersama Ibunya. Semoga menginspirasi para readers.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine V. Btw, selamat hari Ibu ya semuanya :)

_*Selamat_ _Hari_ _Ibu*_

.

.

.

Di suatu kota, di Crypton City, hiduplah seorang anak dan Ibu. Anak itu bernama Hatsune Miku, sedangkan Ibunya bernama Meiko. Miku saat ini minta izin untuk pergi shopping dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, Meiko melarangnya, dengan alasan agar Miku tidak memboros-boroskan uangnya demi kegiatan yang sia-sia. Ayah Miku sudah tiada, jadi Meiko harus bekerja sendiri untuk menutupi tabungan suaminya yang makin lama makin berkurang untuk kebutuhan hidup mereka. Miku pun marah karena tidak diizinkan pergi oleh Ibunya.

"Ah, sudahlah, Bu! Aku sudah dewasa, jadi tidak sepantasnya Ibu menganggapku seperti anak kecil lagi!" Hatsune Miku membentak ibunya, Meiko.

"Tapi, Nak. Apa yang Ibu inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan untuk kamu. Kamu harus jadi anak yang baik, agar nantinya juga kamu selamat," ucap Meiko, berharap anaknya mau mendengarkan ucapan Ibunya.

"Aku cuma shopping, Bu! Lagian 'kan tabungan Ayah masih banyak!" Ucap Miku lagi.

"Ibu khawatir kamu malah terjerumus kedalam pergaulan yang tidak baik. Apa yang Ibu katakan, itu semua demi kebaikan-..."

"Ah! Tau apa sih Ibu? Anak mau seneng-seneng aja dilarang! Apanya yang demi kebaikan aku!" Miku menyela ucapan Ibunya.

"Tapi-..."

"Berisik! Udah, nih aku nggak pergi deh! Puas kan, hah!" Miku pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya. Miku langsung melompat ke kasurnya dengan kesal, sementara diluar Ibunya mengelus-ngelus dadanya, menahan tangisannya.

.

.

.

Miku P.O.V.

Argh! Kesel banget gue punya nyokap **NDESO** kayak gitu! Gue 'kan pengen ikutan shopping juga sama temen-temen baru gue, tapi malah dilarang! Tau apa sih tuh nyokap gue tentang kebahagiaan gue? Ck, sial banget deh gue.

... Hm... Sekarang gue mau ngapain deh nih didalam kamar? Nggak ada yang bisa gue lakuin nih, ck. _Maybe_, _online_ aja deh ah. _But,_ ... _What_ _is_ _this?_

"What the-..."

Ini ternyata album foto gue pas kecil. Tapi, kenapa baru ketemu sekarang ya? Ada 3 album foto pula. Hm... Kayaknya liat-liat album foto lumayan lah buat ngisi waktu. Oke deh, hm... Gue mulai buka dari album yang bersampul hijau.

"Hehe," gue mulai tertawa melihat foto gue waktu masih kecil. Dari dulu sampai sekarang emang gue tuh cute, ya? Hehe...

"Ini... Foto nyokap dulu pas lagi ngegendong gue," gue bergumam. Disini nyokap keliatan seneng banget. Kenapa ya, belakangan ini gue nggak pernah liat lagi senyuman nyokap yang kayak gini? Apa karena-... Ah, gue nggak peduli!

"Ini foto waktu pertama gue masuk SD... Ck, nyokap tampangnya cemas banget, wakakak," gue cekikikan sendiri ngeliatnya. Ini juga ada lagi foto nyokap ngeliatin gue dari jendela kelas. Hahaha... Nyokap beda sendiri disana! Ibu-ibu yang lain mah duduk aja tenang, nyokap gue sampai segitunya. Hehe-... Eh, gue napa ketawa sendiri ya? Ckck, aneh.

Gue balik lagi halaman di album itu. Kali ini foto-foto gue pas lagi nangis. Well, gue inget banget dulu tuh gue anak yang cengeng. Dikit-dikit nangis. Nyokap yang selalu nenangin gue pas lagi nangis. Nih, juga ada fotonya. Gue lagi dipeluk sama nyokap pas gue nangis gara-gara didorong sampai jatuh. Sigh... Nih kenapa sih kayaknya gue ngerasa berat banget buat ngelanjutin liatnya? Kayak ada yang berat banget gitu. Ck.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Miku... Maafkan Ibu, nak," eh? Nyokap yang malah nyamperin gue buat minta maaf? K-Kok... Gue ngerasa aneh ya?

"Mm... Gapapa deh, Bu. Aku juga kayaknya lagi males keluar kok, Bu," jawabku dari dalam kamar. Gue yakin, diluar pasti Ibu lagi senyum nih. Biasanya gue kalau udah ngambek susah baiknya. Tapi sekarang... Nggak tau kenapa, tapi kayaknya gue nggak enak banget kalau ngebentak Ibu lagi.

"Syukurlah. Ibu mau masak dulu ya," ucap nyokap lagi.

"Iya, Bu," sahut gue.

Sigh... Seperti ada perasaan lega gitu di hati gue. Kenapa ya? Ah, udah, bahas ntar aja. Sekarang gue mau liat-liat album yang lain ah. Yang bersampul pink ini dulu deh.

Setelah gue buka, ternyata ini adalah album foto pas pernikahan nyokap gue sama almarhum bokap. Jadi kangen bokap. Sigh... Tapi, disini nyokap keliatan seneng banget. Hehe... Gue baru tau ternyata nyokap cantik juga dulu. Pantes aja gue cantik juga. Hehe...

"Hmm... Nyokap sama almarhum bokap dulu mesra banget deh, hehe..."

Banyak banget foto yang menggambarkan betapa besar cinta almarhum bokap gue buat nyokap. Nyokap juga keliatan seneng banget. Dan... Ini ada salah satu foto saat nyokap nangis ke nenek pas dirias. Apa ntar gue juga bakalan ngerasain kayak gitu juga ya?

Tapi 'kan masih lama banget waktunya sebelum gue nikah. Siapa peduli? Ck, tapi... Gue penasaran sama masa depan gue nanti. Di foto masih mending, nyokap masih didampingin sama nenek. Tapi kalau gue masuk ke pergaulan bebas, mungkin tangisan gue bakal beda sama tangisan nyokap waktu itu. Itu pun kalau nyokap masih ada ngedampingin gue. Kalau nyokap udah-... Ah, k-kok gue nangis sih...? K-Kenapa?

Gue letakkan sebentar album foto itu dan gue menuju ke kasur. Gue tiba-tiba nggak bisa banget buat nahan tangis gue. Gue cuma ngebayangin gimana kalau nyokap gue nggak ada. Tapi, mana mungkin? Tapi... Hiks, hiks... Sigh... Berat banget rasanya gue pas ngebayanginnya. Ah, udahan ah nangisnya. Kok gue jadi cengeng sih? Gue mau lanjutin liat album foto yang terakhir. Yang bersampul biru sekarang.

Yang ini... Foto... Pas persalinan nyokap gue? Sumpah, _speechless_ banget gue ngeliatnya. Nyokap nangis-nangis nahan sakit pas ngelahirin gue. Keliatan banget wajah nyokap pucet, keringatnya membasahi wajah nyokap. Sebegitu berjuangkah nyokap buat ngelahirin gue?

"I-Ini... Nggak mungkin..."

Gue bener-bener pengen nangis ngeliat foto yang satu ini. Dan bener aja, gue nggak bisa nahan airmata gue. Setelah perjuangan yang sebegitu besar, nyokap gue senyum. Wajahnya bener-bener lega setelah tau gue lahir selamat. Padahal gue yakin pasti nyokap nahan sakit yang luar biasa, tapi nyokap lebih mengutamakan keselamatan... Gue?

Gue yang merupakan anak nggak tau diri? Gue yang selama ini selalu ngebentak nyokap gue sendiri? Gue yang udah dilahirin susah payah ke dunia ini, tapi malah nggak patuh sama nyokap gue. Gue yang-... Hiks, hiks...

Dengan tangan gemetar, gue coba lagi balik satu halaman dan... Kali ini gue bener-bener _shock_. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung nyokap menggambarkan sebuah garis lurus. Itu artinya... **Nyokap** **pernah** **nyaris** **mati** **cuma** **gara-gara** **ngelahirin** **gue.** A-Astaga... Ini bener-bener nguras airmata gue buat keluar semua! Nyokap menutup matanya dengan senyuman lega! **Senyuman! **Gue nggak abis pikir, ternyata nyokap segitu sayangnya sama gue. Tapi setelah gue dewasa, apa yang pernah gue kasih ke nyokap? Cuma sakit hati! Argh!

Gue berpikir masih lama waktu gue buat minta maaf ke nyokap. Tapi, jelas-jelas di foto ini nyokap nyaris mati! Itu berarti, kejadian kayak gini bisa kejadian kapan aja! D-Dan... Gimana kalau... Nyokap mati pas gue belum sempet-... Ah, gue **BODOH!**

Nyokap ngelahirin gue susah payah. Dan saat membesarkan gue, nyokap sabar banget dan penuh kasih sayang buat gue. Saat gue berada diluar sana, gue yakin nyokap selalu cemas dan berdo'a yang terbaik buat gue. Pas nangis, nyokap selalu nenangin gue. Gue inget, nyokap rela tidur tanpa selimut cuma buat gue tidur nyaman dengan dua selimut. Diantara semua hal, nyokap paling ngutamain diri gue, bahkan lebih dulu daripada diri nyokap sendiri. Pokoknya, nyokap selalu ada buat gue.

Tapi, gue selama ini selalu ngebentak nyokap gue. Lebih dari itu, gue nggak pernah mau patuh sama ucapan nyokap. Sementara nyokap susah payah nyari uang buat nutupin keperluan sehari-hari, gue malah ngehabisin uang tabungan almarhum bokap gue buat hal-hal yang nggak berguna. Dari hal yang nggak berguna itu pun, bisa aja gue terjerumus pergaulan bebas. Pada akhirnya, tangisan gue nanti nggak kayak tangisan bahagianya nyokap, tapi gue malah nangis penuh penyesalan. Gue juga nggak habis pikir, kalau ternyata kesempatan gue minta maaf ke nyokap habis duluan. Bisa aja, lima detik lagi, senyum nyokap hilang selama-lamanya. Betapa bodohnya gue kalau gue sia-siain nyokap gue sekarang ini. Gue... Harus... Minta maaf.

Brak!

Pintu kamar gue dobrak dan gue langsung berlari kearah dapur. Gue inget banget, nyokap bilang mau masak. Masuk di dapur, gue terhenti sesaat. Nyokap gue masih masak dengan senyumannya. Dia memasak dengan penuh kasih sayang, cuma buat gue. Dengan langkah perlahan, gue deketin nyokap dan gue peluk nyokap gue dari belakang.

"Bu, maafin... Miku ya, Bu,"

Nyokap agak kaget ngeliat gue kayak gini. Sang ibu menoleh pada Miku dan menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya. Airmatanya langsung menetes diiringi senyumannya, dan nyokap juga langsung memeluk gue balik. Ya Tuhan... Kemana aja gue selama ini? Gue udah ngebuang anugerah yang terindah yang pernah diturunin buat gue. Gue... Nggak mau lagi ngebentak nyokap gue dari sekarang!

"Bu, maafin Miku ya, Bu... Miku janji akan nurut sama Ibu sampai kapanpun, Bu..."

"Ibu selalu dan selalu maafin kamu, Miku. Karena kamu anak Ibu," ucap nyokap, eh, Ibuku.

"Makasih, Ibu," aku mempererat pelukanku.

Aku adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung karena masih punya kesempatan untuk melakukan hal ini untuk Ibu. Jika saja waktuku habis, entah apa yang akan ku perbuat. Aku menyesal telah meragukan kasih sayang Ibuku. Dan aku akan lebih menyesal lagi, jika aku tidak memanfaatkan sisa waktuku yang ada bersama Ibu untuk membalas pengorbanannya selama membesarkan aku.

Dan sekarang aku percaya...

Kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi, sesuatu yang kecil... Dengan cinta yang besar. Dan cinta yang aku maksudkan adalah,

Cinta seorang Ibu.

.

.

.

Rizuka: Sumpah, gue rada terharu juga pas baca fic ini :')

Ame: Padahal konsep awal dari Rizuka sendiri. Gue sama Ririn yang ngelanjutin, Sora yang nge-edit.

Rizuka: Hayoo... Yang abis baca fic ini tau dong mesti ngapain?

Readers: Review?

Rizuka: Itu mah urusan kedua! Yang penting sekarang adalah, peluk Ibumu, minta maaf pada beliau dengan tulus, terus cium kening Ibumu. Ok? :)

Ririn: Rizuka-nee bijak bangeeet~!

Rizuka: Abis itu tetep wajib review :P

Ame: _She_ _still_ _said_ _it_ _in_ _the_ _last_ -w-


End file.
